


In This Tavern We Say F*Ck A Lot

by CloudSpeck



Series: Blue Skies Rewritten [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, No actual Jaskier, Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSpeck/pseuds/CloudSpeck
Summary: I dunno what I'm doingI'm going to put blurbs from my Blue Skies fic in this since it doesn't seem like I'll finish it anytime soon with how life is going right now.It won't be in order. I'll do my best to explain when in the timeline each blurb takes place.I'm sorry. I hope this is a fair substitute.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Blue Skies Rewritten [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888054
Kudos: 8





	In This Tavern We Say F*Ck A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be part of the very few bits of chapter in the story I'd give from Geralt's p.o.v.
> 
> His opening & intro to the story right before Kaer Morhen, if you will.
> 
> It's definitely part of an unfinished chapter and one of the early chapters that made me start writing the fic.

It's 1 year after the mountain and the White Wolf is sat in a backwater inn he'd visited long ago, listening to another unfortunate rendition of 'Toss A Coin' being sung by yet another terrible bard. This would be bearable, if not a little grating, except that now the song is over and the scratchy voice of the bard has started up a new tune. It's definitely a 'Jaskier Song' and it's definitely not one about him. It is about a monster and a hero though? Geralt isn't sure why it irks him to listen.

"Aye, you's that White Wolf? Eh...I remember you." There's a snapping sound like this drunk is trying to remember words he hasn't had the chance to use yet. "'Gerard Some'tin? Eard you lost yer bard."

Geralt grunts, doesn't look up from his ale, continues to listen to the obnoxious singing.

The drunk takes it as an invitation to keep talking. Gods above, he must be truly sloshed not to be afraid. People have started to look at them and the drunk is leaning against the table.

"'Eard 'e started goin along wit' a great scarred fucker. Must be real loose if two witchers been fuckin’ into ‘im."

Geralt's head snaps up. The lute at the end of the room seems to screech to a halt in his ears. The room is all hushed whispers. The drunk is still swaying against his table with a fucking satisfied look on his face. The bar patrons are looking nervous.

"I mean, a brave fuck, but still a easy good'un to be travelin' with two diff'rnt mut'nts."

Geralt really shouldn't punch him.

He really shouldn't punch him.

He really shouldn-

He punches him.


End file.
